Genovian
The Genovian language (Spanish: Guenoviense, Portuguese: Guenoviênse, French: Genovien, Genovian: pasa Genovia) was a language used by international/intercontinental traders to make communication easier when trading, and has become the official language of the Genovian people. Features - Genovian is an agglutinative language. - First person and second person pronouns depend on gender and age. - There are 20 noun cases. - The only irregular verb in Genovian is the verb to be (sea). - Influences include Finnish; Latin; and Austro-Asiatic, Nordic, and Germanic languages. =Sounds= Phonology Alphabet Consonants Coarticulated Consonants is represented by the letter W. Single Consonants is represented by the letter P. is represented by the letter Б. is represented by the letter B. is represented by the letter T. is represented by the letter Ŧ. is represented by the letter D. is represented by the letter K. is represented by the letter Ǩ. is represented by the letter G. is represented by the letter M. is represented by the letter N. is represented by the letter R. is represented by the letter Ź. is represented by the letter Đ. is represented by the letter C. is represented by the letter Ć. is represented by the letter F. is represented by the letter V. is represented by the letter S. is represented by the letter Z. is represented by the letter H. is represented by the letter J. is represented by the letter L. Consonant Clusters is represented by the letters DZ. is represented by the letters CH. is represented by the letters DČ. is represented by the letters NJ. is represented by the letters NG. Vowels There are eleven vowels in Melanian: A, Ä, E, Ę, I, O, Õ, Ô, Ö, U, and Y. A : Ä : E : Ę : I : O : Õ : Ô : Ö : U : Y : The vowel harmony rule is utilized in the Melanian language. This means that back vowels and front vowels cannot appear in the same word, with the exception of compound words. Neutral vowels, however, are allowed to appear in words with either vowel group. Back vowels: A, Ę, O, Õ, Ô, U Front vowels: Ä, Ö, Y Neutral vowels: E, I Phonotactics 1. Plosives #Before/after a vowel #Before a trill #Before approximants and lateral approximants 2. Nasals #Before/after a vowel #Before affricates #After fricatives #Before approximants 3. Trills #Before/after a vowel #After plosives #Before/after fricatives #Before an approximant 4. Affricates #Before/after a vowel #After nasals #After trills 5. Fricatives #Before/after a vowel #Before a trill (except glottal fricatives) #Before approximants and lateral approximants (except glottal fricatives) 6. Approximant #Before/after a vowel #After plosives #After nasals #After a trill #After fricatives 7. Lateral Approximant #Before/after a vowel #After plosives #After fricatives #Before an approximant 8. W #Before/after a vowel #After plosives #After fricatives =Grammar= Nouns Melanian nouns have no gender, and are declined using noun cases (which change according to vowel harmony). Because of this, preposition use is very limited, and it may be confusing to determine the way a noun functions in a sentence if more than one noun is involved. There are also no articles. Noun Cases Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs